The present invention relates to apparatus for preventing sliding or shifting of cargo being transported in a vehicle. More specifically, the invention is directed to a multi-component platform for use on the the floor of the vehicle such as a pickup truck or van to support loads therein and to prevent cargo transported therein from shifting.
When loads are transported in vans or pickup trucks, it is not uncommon for the loads to shift during acceleration, stopping or cornering of the vehicle. Depending on the type of load involved such shifting can cause damage to the load itself, damage to the vehicle or both. When heavy cargo is being transported such shifting can cause structural damage to the vehicle and in the case of vans, shifting of such loads in the event of sudden stops can also result in injury to the driver.